


King

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Current timeline, F/M, I don't know how to tag it, Set before pregnancy reveal, Smut, one eyed king - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: Kaneki and Touka play a game.





	King

The first time they did it, Kaneki came first, too overwhelmed with her love. As sex became a regular thing between them, they learnt things about each other's bodies that none of them knew, about their sexual preferences.

Kaneki was not one for challenges, especially not against Touka, he knew she could make anything happen when she tried her hardest. So when she proposed they try a game, Kaneki was surprised when he agreed, determined to actually win.

She gave a wide smile, making him feel giddy for being the one that put that grin on her face, though it was more a confident smirk. She started undressing, Kaneki giving a loud shriek.  
'Hah, Touka-chan! What are you doing?' She didn't answer, instead opting to remove all her clothes before giving Kaneki a sly smirk. He blushed, staring at her bare body, feeling discomfort in his pants.  
'What am I doing? What are you doing, Kaneki.' She put a finger on his chest, where his heart was, pushing slightly so he walked to the bed. He fell back, and she crawled over him, sitting on his tent.  
'If you got hard from that, you won't last long, will you?' She started rubbing against him, the feeling much more intense with just his clothes on - it would be even better if he took them off, though. He let out a choked groan, determined not to let her get satisfaction.

Thrusting up, he took pleasure in her startled gasp, and the whimper that escaped. He took the opportunity to flip her over, quickly discarding his shirt, and kiss her roughly. Then he broke away, giving Touka the chance to get distracted by his abs, which she fell for, as always. Whenever she saw his stomach, she thought of the soft, undefined beanpole that used to be there. She was still shocked he managed to listen to her advice, his abs and muscles never failing to get her horny. He began massaging her directly, hearing the shudder she choked, trying to protest, him cutting her off with a kiss. After all he was stubborn, and Touka would have to suffer.

He poised his fingers at her silt, ready to prepare her. She broke from their kiss, wrist grasping his  
'Nope! That's against the rules.'  
The game is who would cum first, she would be at a disadvantage if he brought her close with his fingers.

Well you made the rules, Kaneki thought, sensing the disadvantage. He smirked.  
'What? This is for your own good Touka-chan. My huge cock could hurt you, pounding into you raw and unprepared.' He knew how much dirty talk aroused her, a shit-eating grin crossing his features at the small gasp she let out, feeling her wetness against his fingers. Maybe it was because he never used that language that she liked it. He rarely used it, only saying it when he was too turned on to care, usually cringing after, but it was winner take all, and he was not prepared to lose.  
'Go on then,' she paused, licking her lips 'I like a challenge.'

She leaned closer to his ear, biting the shell before whispering.  
'King.' He let out a startled gasp, Touka had only used those words once before, and that time he came almost immediately, it was his kryptonite. He suppressed a groan, feeling himself become putty to her.  
'If you say so.' He began taking off his trousers, confidently, releasing his aching cock. He stroked a finger against her clit.  
'Wet already.' He teased, as she grit her teeth, he would regret all of this.

He pinned her arms against over her head, the position spreading her chest and aching her back perfectly, before pushing into her without warning. However, he hadn't stretched her, her hot walls clamping onto him, Kaneki moaning each time he pushed in a little more. When all of him fitted in, he was desperate, taking all of his restraint not to abandon the game, and slam into her, knowing he would come first.

He thrusted shallowly, teasing, giving him time to calm down and her to grow desperate. He couldn't get a break though, as she met him in his thrusts, both letting out moans.

Kaneki held her down deliberately, partly knowing it aroused her when he took control, and partly so that she couldn't flip them over, which would give her the ultimate advantage. It was one of his favourite positions, Touka riding him, and she was well aware. She grimaced, knowing she'd have to use all her tricks.

Touka pulled him in for a heated kiss, which she knew always got him more aroused, feeling his efforts increase as he pounded into her. She suckled his bottom lip, biting slightly in the way she knew he liked it. No fair, he thought, groaning, Touka was playing dirty. Well, so would he.

He pushed against her harder than before, bringing both of them closer to the edge. Digging the heels of her feet into his back, she pulled him closer, knowing they both shared the preference of being as close to each other as possible during sex.

'Hah, K-Ken.' His hips swivelled faster, her teasing getting to him. She threw him a hazy-eyed look, half lidded  
'Pl-please.' She panted 'King, Ki-'  
He cut her off with a kiss, knowing that could set him off. He released one hand against Touka, leaving one to pin her, as the other one travelled down to her clit, continuously jabbing at it. He wouldn't tease her this time, there was too much at stake.  
He panted 'Ah! Touka-chan, you feel so good.' Kaneki was losing himself, hips snapping into hers.

They were both trying not to come, holding back. She craned her neck to him, trying to bite down, but he had already thought of that, latching onto her shoulder with open-mouthed kisses. With the way he pinned her, thrusted into her, bit down on her, and relentlessly played with her clit, she let out a silent scream, convulsing and succumbing to him. He followed immediately after, letting out a low moan, relieved he held on. His senses were filled with her, and he almost surrendered, when she came. They both struggled to regain their breath, this being one of the most intense orgasms they've ever had. He waited till he grew soft, pulling out and landing next to her.  
He stared at the ceiling in disbelief.

'Hah, I win.' He panted. It was worth it too, seeing the embarrassed flush on her face after losing her own game. Dammit, she was too confident, but it wasn't over yet. She rolled over him, hearing his startled shriek.

'Rematch.'

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* Kaneki won that too


End file.
